Electrical wall switches and electrical wall outlets are common features that can be found in many modern homes and other buildings. Depending on the country in which it is found and the type of electrical system, a given system can utilize 120 volts or 240 volts of alternating current or 12 volts of direct current (other systems, although perhaps less common, are known and used throughout the world). Regardless of the voltage and type of current, it is often necessary to control access to the system: whether to enhance safety (e.g., discourage children from access), for security (e.g., to keep unauthorized persons from using the electrical system), or for other reasons (e.g., to ensure a particular light switch stays on all the time).
Although outlets are usually available for general purpose use, a given electrical switch is usually designed to control a particular light fixture, series of lights, or electrical circuit. Thus, although outlets often require limiting access for safety reasons, switches are more likely to need protection from inadvertent or unauthorized use.
A number of switch locks are known in the art. However, a common failing of such devices is that they require professional installation or at least the use of a screwdriver to remove the switch plate and/or it's securing screws. Non-professionals may not understand the need—or have the ability—to shut off the power to any electrical system before opening switch plates and/or outlet plates and exposing live or “hot” electrical wires. Thus, the present art, in an attempt to enhance safety, can actually cause harm. Another common failing of devices known in the art is that they can only be used on single switches: installing them on switch plates that have two, three or more switches is not possible. Additionally, the present art provides different devices to lock a switch and protect an outlet, instead of a single device that can handle both tasks. Many outlet covers known in the art have inert plastic prongs that are inserted into the outlet itself in order to “plug up” the outlet and protect it so that a child can't easily insert objects into the outlet. However, when an adult is ready to use such an outlet, the cover is removed and then can become easily lost as it is not otherwise attached to the outlet or outlet plate.
What is needed is a switch cover guard that can be used for a wide variety of switches and outlets both, that enhances safety without exposing the installer to live or “hot” wires during installation, that is affixed to the system so it can't be easily lost, that can be used in instances when multiple switches/outlets are closely spaced next to one another, and that guards switches and outlets from unauthorized or inadvertent access and/or use.